<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ash and Blood by KROWRIM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680279">The Ash and Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KROWRIM/pseuds/KROWRIM'>KROWRIM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Powerpuff Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Black Markets, F/M, Illegal Activities, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, Past Child Abuse, Police, Police Brutality, Private Investigators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KROWRIM/pseuds/KROWRIM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years had long since passed since the girls were created. Years had long since passed since they fought crime. Years had long since passed since they left that life behind.</p>
<p>Blossom finds herself being forced to work alongside the RR Private Eyes. Now partnered with her former enemy, Blossom must question everything she knows to solve a murder of a childhood friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boomer/Buttercup Utonium, Brick/Bubbles Utonium, Butch/Blossom Utonium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ash and Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok folks. This is gonna get dark so here's your damn warning. This story deals with rape, murder, prostitution, and a bunch of other fucked up, and unfortunately, real stuff. Trigger warning. You've been warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Townsvile was a strange place. It used to be a hotspot for monster attacks and villains back in the day. Now it was just filled with petty criminals and gangs that mostly kept to the east side of town. Sitting at her desk in the rather crowded station was none other than the former leader of the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom Utonium. The tall, slender woman with her long, gorgeous hair tied into a bun. Bags were noticeable under her eyes as she drank the fourth coffee that morning.</p>
<p>She wasn't a Powerpuff. Hadn't been for several years now. The Powerpuff Girls were a thing of the past. People were still eternity thankful for all they had done but Blossom didn't see herself as a superhero anymore. Sometimes she didn't even see herself as a hero. Between saving cats from trees and the ever growing stack of paperwork, she found herself constantly wondering why she even took this job.</p>
<p>The teenage Blossom would be disappointed that she choice to not go to college with her sister. Child Blossom would commend her for still helping people even without her powers. Present day her just wanted the day to end so she could hurry home and take a nice long bath. Maybe a little wine could do her some good. That was the plan before the Captain slapped a new case onto her desk earning a sigh and an eyeroll.</p>
<p>"Another one? I just got off the Ortega case." She complained.</p>
<p>She had literally just finished the paperwork for said case five minutes ago. The Captain didn't seem to care. Even though they had a great respect for each other, the job came first.</p>
<p>"Then you're perfect for it. No other detective is free and this just became top priority." He explained as Blossom looked at the envelope with some curiosity.</p>
<p>She ended up opening it only to be shocked, horrified, and confused at what she saw. Her mouth opened slightly as she stared at the picture of the victim. She recognized the face immediately and by reading the name, confirmed it was indeed who she thought. The case details were pretty detailed in terms of what had happened. Prostitute from the east side, seemingly impaled with a sharp weapon according to the twelve stab wounds located all over her body. Traces of sexual assault were also present but the cause of death was surprisingly from a snapped neck.</p>
<p>"What the hell?" Her voice was barely a whisper.</p>
<p>The Captain just shook his head at the pictures before taking a sip from his own mug. It was truly tragic that events like these still took place but he knew first hand the ruthlessness of human nature. He had been working here for ages now. He was actually just starting when the girls made their first appearance. While they were dealing with the big monsters and the supervillains, he and his men were taking down the other scum of the city. It honestly took a lot to make him feel uneasy or nervous but as he looked at the pictures in the young woman's hands, he felt his stomach turn.</p>
<p>"She was found this morning. All the details are in the report. I suggest you get started ASAP." He stated as he sat on her desk.</p>
<p>Blossom just couldn't find herself to believe what she was seeing. She knew times were tough, that this girl had long since been left behind her life of luxury in order to become more independent, but this was just awful. Her eyes continued to stare at the red curls that were soaked in blood that were stuck to her face. The golden dress she wore was turned everywhere exposing most of her body to the chilly September air. She recalled her annoying laugh from when they were children. How she would constantly mock and tease her and her sisters. It wasn't until high school that the two had made amends and became somewhat good friends. Now, here she was.</p>
<p>"Princess. This is just, why?" She asked the Captain.</p>
<p>He simply shrugged. Yet another young life taken too soon. Princess had left her family and their fortune behind after some spat with her father some years ago. He looked at the orange haired woman begin to frantically type on her computer for the full report and sighed. He knew she wouldn't like what came next.</p>
<p>"You still don't have a partner."</p>
<p>"I don't need one."</p>
<p>"You will."</p>
<p>"If you have anyone laying around I might consider thinking about it."</p>
<p>The Captain almost laughed. Now for the fun part.</p>
<p>"Actually you'll be working alongside someone. Not one of our own though."</p>
<p>Blossom stopped typing and looked to the Captain with several questions brewing in her mind. The Captain slid a business card her way and watched as her eyes grew wide.</p>
<p>"No."<br/>----------<br/>"You've got to be kidding me."</p>
<p>She was currently standing before, what she could only describe as, a very rundown apartment complex in the middle of the east side of Townsvile. Just standing there she could feel the prying eyes of pervs undressing her. The smell of cigarettes lingered in the air along with filth and piss. It was absolutely a dump that made her want to gag. She cut her losses and entered the building. She looked down at the card's address and began her ascent up the stairs towards the fourth floor. On the way up she heard a lot of banging, shattering, and loud television sets.</p>
<p>She had finally reached the right floor and stopped in front of the one door that was clearly different. A wooden door with a window. On said window was poorly painted words that simply read "RR Private Eyes". She reached for the handle only to find it locked. It was noon now meaning that whoever was inside was either asleep or dead. While she would normally never wish something so horrible, she would be fine with the latter. She used her strength to bust the handle and pushed the door open.</p>
<p>The office space, if you could call it that, was a mess. There was a old leather couch pushed against the side wall which had a old dirty blanket covering it. In front of it was a coffee table which was cracking and covered with outdated magazines and liquor bottles. The three desks were separated evenly with two in the corners and one in the middle. She could easily tell which one belonged to who. Speaking of who, why wasn't anyone here?</p>
<p>She soon got her answer when she heard something fall over behind the wall to her left. She turned to see a door there which she promptly walked over to only to find a hall leading to three more rooms. She walked down the small hallway and looked at the doors. The one to her left had the letters BO carved into the wood. The one further away and BR. That left the door to her right which had BU. Some more noise came from the BU room urging her to investigate. She slowly moved her hand onto the old wood and gently pushed it open. The smell of sweat and smoke filled her nose as eye eyes fell onto the mattress on the floor. On it were two figures, one male one female, and Blossom recognized one as someone from her past.</p>
<p>The female was completely nude, only being covered by a thin sheet that didn't do much, and the male wore a pair of unbuttoned pants with a half buttoned flannel. She kicked the mattress with enough force to wake the two up. The woman screamed and began to gather her clothing before rushing out of the room leaving just her and the man who was clearly not happy at his wakeup call.</p>
<p>"Really? You couldn't have just knocked?" He asked annoyed.</p>
<p>"Front door was open." Blossom just shrugged. </p>
<p>The man rolled his eyes as he stood up, picking up a pack of cigarettes on his way, and reached into his pocket for a lighter.</p>
<p>"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked.</p>
<p>He lit the cigarette and took a long drag before walking past Blossom and into the hall where he began to button his jeans but left his shirt. His raven colored hair was a mess and his eyes looked tired. In one ear was an earring of a cross and on his forearm was a noticable tattoo which read "Lucky Enough".</p>
<p>"If you had answered the phone you would've known Butch." She lectured.</p>
<p>Butch just looked at the phone on his desk and chuckled.</p>
<p>"I forget I have that sometimes. People normally just call Brick." He stated bluntly.</p>
<p>He walked over to his desk and let his hand hover over the message button before deciding to ignore it. He simply plopped into his chair and spun to face his visitor.</p>
<p>"Well you're here. After all these years I guess we should catch up anyway." He smirked.</p>
<p>He signaled for her to sit in Brick's chair which she did. She crossed her legs earning a look from Butch but chose to ignore it. Seems like he never truly grew up.</p>
<p>"The Townsvile Police are asking for your assistance on a case." She stated.</p>
<p>Butch let out a loud laugh that caused Blossom to jump. Butch reached for a bottle of Jack on his desk opting to take a swing before calming down.</p>
<p>"This has to be good. What's the case?" He asked smirking smugly.</p>
<p>"Princess Morbucks' murder."</p>
<p>Butch's smile dissapeared instantly as he looked at her in disbelief. He slowly set the bottle back on his desk and out his cigarette out on the old wood not caring about burning it as evident of the various burn marks. He brought his hands up to rub his face as he processed the information. He was close to Princess as a child as well since they were both villains in their own rights. Bubbles had theorized that the two had a thing for each other but that was proven false once Butch and his brother moved away during high school and Princess started seeing some jock that annoyed Blossom to hell.</p>
<p>Butch ran a hand through his hair as he looked at his desk for a moment before turning back to Blossom. His green eyes were almost painful to look at. They looked just like Buttercup's. Her pink eyes had always fascinated him simply due to their uniqueness and the fact that he had never seen anything else quite like them.</p>
<p>"Fine. Where do we begin?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>